Shishinki
|english voice= |imagecat= Images of Shishinki }} '|死神鬼|Death God Ghost}} was once one of Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru's father's opponents. He was a powerful Daiyōkai. His powerful Meidō Zangetsuha was taken by their father and turned against the demon, ripping half of his head off. Shishinki hides the missing portion of his head behind a mask, concealing the severe damage inflicted by the Inu no Taishō. Wielding his staff, Shishinki is able to open numerous portals which suck their victims straight to hell itself. It appears that Shishinki's Meidō Zangetsuha is too small to allow him to escape from hell as Sesshōmaru was able to send himself into and out of hell with an incomplete but large Meidō Zangetsuha. Personality Shishinki is a very cocky opponent. In his encounter with Sesshōmaru, Shishinki takes great pleasure in teasing him about his inability to master the Meidō Zangetsuha and also about the fact, first disclosed by him, that Tenseiga is an imperfect sword - merely a castoff from Tessaiga. The revelation had a great impact on Sesshōmaru. Even Inuyasha and his friends, who joined to watch the fight, agreed that, if true, Shishinki's allegations would suggest great disregard on the part of Sesshōmaru's father towards his elder son. However, Shishinki's cockiness leads him to underestimate Sesshōmaru. The dog demon is able to replicate his father's disfigurement of Shishinki's face with his mere claws and, in resonance with Inuyasha's Tessaiga, he manages to form a gigantic, full-circled Meidō, to Shishinki's disbelief. Ultimately Shishinki is cast into hell by his own technique. Physical description Shishinki appears as a young adult male with red eyes that have cat-like slits, elven ears and a pale complexion. His most distinguishing feature is his mask, which covers the missing half of his face after surviving a Meidō Zangetsuha from the Inu no Taishō. His attire consists of a black uniform and hakama with a large tuft of black fur on his right shoulder. Two black tassels extend from his shoulder pauldrons and drape to the ground behind him. The outfit is completed with a set of red armor plating, arm bands with dark markings decorating it, and a gray sash around his waist. Powers & Abilities *'Meidō Zangetsuha' - As he was the originator of the Meidō, Shishinki uses the technique with extensive flexibility. While Shishinki's are smaller than the ones Sesshōmaru and Tenseiga produce, they are a complete circle and can fire off multiple ones at a time. He could also cancel Sesshōmaru's incomplete Meidō by summoning one of his own and firing it straight at his. Weapon *'Staff' - Shishinki wields an iron staff with a gold ring at the tip and a moon at the pommel; it was with this staff that Shishinki used Meidō Zangetsuha. He shows respectable skill in wielding it against Sesshōmaru during close quarter combat. Quotes Trivia *Shishinki's name is written with the kanji for "death", "god" and "oni" which is a type of Japanese demon. "Death God" is a fitting name for someone who can send his opponents directly to the netherworld. Category:Sengoku Characters Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased Category:Daiyōkai Category:Individuals Category:Polearm Wielders